


The Darklist

by Homerthe27



Category: RWBY, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime, Crossover, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerthe27/pseuds/Homerthe27
Summary: Raymona Reddington has been on the run from Huntsmen for over 40 years and is the most wanted woman in Remnant. However one day out of the blue she turns herself in saying she will only speak to Yang Xiao Long.





	The Darklist

**Author's Note:**

> First Blacklist/RWBY crossover on the website!!!

_We must never surrender to fear._

_For it is an invitation for one's mind to become knotted_

_and to descend into darkness forever_

* * *

**The Darklist**

The aftermath of the Fall of Beacon was hectic. The Grimm have been driven out from the main city. However, the CCT tower was still overrun, so much so that a good chunk of the Kingdom had to be cut off. The citizens tried theyʻre best to regain a sense of normal that they had lost all those months ago. It was a frantic time everyone had something on their minds, like love one's whereabouts, lack of homes for those who had to move, working to help ends meet, and of course if the Grimm were going to overrun them again. With all these thoughts of worrisome and paranoia, no one quite noticed the old woman in a fedora sitting on the bench across from the Huntsmen HQ in the city.

The old woman was dressed in a black trench coat and sporting a black fedora on the top of his head. By the look of things, she could be no older than 70 years old, and this night she had no choice but to reflect on her life and the decisions that brought her here. but she had made up her mind a long time ago she had no choice now. She gave a quick look at the CTT tower, the scene reminded her of something long ago, but she had no time to dwell on such things.

"It must feel good to be home again ma'am," her associate asked, setting down the suitcase next to her. The woman just sat there, dwelling on the meanings of those words, and the weight behind them.

"Yeah" she answered with a defeated sigh before she picked up a slightly more upbeat toon "Weʻll see" She giveʻs herself a small chuckle as grabs her cane and her bag and walked across the pavement toward the building, in the twilight. They were not a lot of people in his way as she got to the building, it was closing time many huntsmen were leaving for the time being and so were many of the bureaucrats, not all, but enough. Even still no one paid her any mind as she continued his way to the building.

It was the same when she walked through the front doors of Head-Quarters she made his way across the hall, passing flags of the four kingdoms as she went. She moved her way towards the center of the room and stopped at the security guard at the booth.

"Good evening" she greeted her "I have come to see Glynda Goodwitch" As she reached inside the pocket of his coat to show his identification

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked the lady.

"I do not," she told the woman as she passed her scroll. "Tell her its Raymona Reddington." No sooner did she took the Scroll she walked away from the booth and moved toward the center of the entry. She then precedes to lay his suitcase on top of the Vytal mural on the ground. Then continued to remove her jacket and place it on top of the briefcase. This action has started to attract the attention of some of the people in the building, curious about what she was doing, but no one gave the old bat much more of a thought. Finally, she took off his fedora and lay on top of the rest of his things. She started to the twilight sky that city lights were brought for a moment. She takes in a breath and takes in sight, one she has not seen in years. She knew what was coming and he was ready for it.

The scroll finished scanning a warning level popped up "Threat level: 9. Arrest on sight". The woman was stunned at sight, but quickly recovered and hit the alarm as fast as she could

Then alarms start blaring from every loudspeaker in the area, the building went into full lockdown and on queue, the man just put his hands to his head and kneeled on top of the symbol that was plastered on the ground. The door shut themselves and generated an iron barrier on top of them, along with its light shield to stop any escape. The innermost turrets were activated, and the walls sprang out and trained their guns on her. The guards who were guarding the entrance drew out their swords and were ready for a fight to the death if they needed one. Then, countless agents, huntsmen entered the lobby all have their guns trained on her. Prepared to shoot and kill, if she so much as moved a finger. Almost every weapon and every blade in the entire building was pointed at the lady.

It wasnʻt over the top, it was necessary. After all, the woman who had just walked in was Raymona Reddington. The most wanted woman in all of Remnant, and she had just turned himself in.

* * *

_Raymona "Red" Reddington was a former Huntsmen. She was the best of her generation and was quickly being groomed to be a professor at her home kingdom Atlas straight out of graduation. However over 40 years ago she disappeared off the face of the earth right before the new school year began. Then classified intel was leaked to several resistance groups and to anti kingdom faction all across the globe. These leaks were traced back to one person, Reddington. She was branded a traitor to humanity. She has since grown a global empire brokering deals for criminals all across Remnent._

_She has no loyalty to any kingdom and has no agenda of her own and her Huntsmen training has made her a dangerous threat to the Kingdoms._

_Thus earning her the nickname_

_"The Concierge of Crime"_

* * *

Glynda was almost on her way home before it happened. She got the call, and could not believe it the Concierge of Crime has turned herself in, after almost 40 years of being on the run. But she had to be sure. This is not the first time the woman had slipped in and out of Huntsmen custody, she had to make sure for himself. Glynda has been involved in the tactics and assaults for all Huntsmen in the kingdom of vale area even before she became headmistress. As soon as she heard where the woman was being kept me She made her way to the Blacksite in a remote part of the city.

"Professor Goodwitch?" one of the agents asked her as she arrived on the site, "Deghin Ressler, one of the Huntsmen assigned to her manhunt."

The two shook hands as Ressler leads the headmistress into the classified area. "How long has she been in the blacksite?" the councilmen asked the Huntsmen. "As soon as she was apprehended, little more than an hours ago."

"Can we confirm that it's her?"

"Fingerprints and DNA correspond with what we gathered over the years, and she even volunteered classified information on an operation in Vaccuo."

"What happened in Vaccuo?" asked the councilman.

"We tried to kill her, ma'am. It was an assassination mission that went wrong". Glynda nodded. Assassination missions are rare in the huntsmen field of work, they are often sent out and apprehend criminals and bandits but so rarely do. Huntsmen are keepers of the peace not assassins, so those missions are incredibly top secret. So the details of the mission go a long way to go toward her credibility. But Glynda still wanted to be sure.

She followed the Huntsmen as he went into the "condemned building" and then took an elevator down serval floors to the basement of the building, which has been reforged into a decked as well as monitors stretching across the walls of the building. All projecting their information to several big screens hanging on the wall and plastered on them was the face of the most wanted woman in remnant. "It's is her," the professor told herself, still not fully believing in it himself.

There sat Raymona Reddington encased in a steel box on the other side of the compound. She was chained into a chair by her hands and legs surrounded by all trained guards pointing guns on her since she arrived. They had finally caught her, though not of their doing. The woman has been running from the law for over four decades and suddenly turns up on their doorstep? Something is not right about this.

"She came in with a suitcase brimmed with counterfeit ID patches for her scroll. Containing every alias that she has ever had, some of which we never heard of."

Glynda looked over the list of IDʻs patches. ʻWhy would she do this, what is her gameʻ

"Has she said anything?"

Ressler shooked his head. "She hasnʻt said a word since she got here. She just sits there, like a stone."

Glynda did not want to take any chances. Reddington is first and foremost a snake, and they will have to be on their best if they are going get the best of her. "Call up the lab, and have her fit with an Alpha CI tag." Ressler nodded, but before he could even take three steps towards the lab, Reddington spoke.

"Someone Evidently someone with authority to make decisions has arrived" She announced from her cage, "I think I can smell the scent of your perfume Ms. Goodwitch, it smells like hubris."

The words themselves echoʻed through the speakers of the site, giving off a sense of calm and authority causing some of the agents in the building to break off there concentration. "I want her up here " she gestured to a nearby agent, she nodded and brought up the video feed of Reddington. Both she and Ressler looked at the screen to see the woman who they have been hunting for years. Despite the position she is in, she showed no sign of worry or fear of the situation if anything she seemed to be watching them from inside the box.

"I bet you have many questions," She told them. "So let's start with the most important one, why Iʻm here. You remember the Dust hijacking, over lake Matsu 12 years ago? The disappearance of Vale representatives in the Dakkun Dessert the in the same year or the robbery of the Atlas Armory in Argus 3 years ago? You see these events as unrelated, but I can tell you one man is responsible for all three his name is Samék Zimoni. You want him, and I want him. So let say for the moment are interests are aligned."

As soon as she said his name, the huntsmen did a background check on the name she just gave. After a few seconds on the Huntsmen database, his information showed up. Samék Zimoni was a fox faunus born in Vaccuo and was educated in Vale, and was a known extremist. However, there only one problem.

"Zimoni has been dead for six years he is a non-existent threat," Glynda told the lady, rubbing her face in hands annoyed at the woman's facade.

"Then a deadman just got off passenger ship Va-116 at the port Auxen," Reddington told her captors with a straight face.

Immediately the crew pulled the security footage from the docs and directly scanning every possible face that came into range of the cameraʻs. Each one aborded was matched against the deadman, and in a matter of seconds, they found a match and the alias that Zimoni came under and then if there wasnʻt enough they also confirmed his fingerprints off a bottle of water that was disposed at the scene. Immediately both Harvalnd and Russler knew that Reddington has been right, Zimoni was alive.

Glynda raises her head from the monitor. The credibility of her claims have risen through the woman is clearly using the Huntsmen of Vale for her agenda if what she is telling them is correct. That on itself is unacceptable for many reasons. However, if this mad animal is out there, then he is a danger to all of the people in Vale. The fall of Beacon will not be repeated. The professor's pressed a button, and the Concierge's face was pulled up on the primary monitor, she was finally ready to hear her out.

"You have my attention," She told her through the screen.

"Were you wrong?" Asked the elderly woman, staring down the Huntsmen through the cameras in her prison

"I was wrong" She admitted.

"Yes, you were wrong. At least it's not the first time, familiar territory." the old lady told her hinting at her smugness as the words left her mouth. " Now I will give you Zimoni but first.."

"No buts" Huntsmen asserted. "You are one of the most wanted men on the face of the planet. You donʻt get to decide anything."

Reddington, however, is amused by her rebuttal. "Professor, you have greatly overestimated your authority." She told Glynda. Her words came out as a laugh though there was no humor in it. "I told you I would help catch Zimoni and I will. But at this point, there is one important rule."

She then stares straight into the camera, and her face that was so lax and outgoing a minute ago was replaced by something stern and demanding. Something that gave some of the veteran huntsmen a chill down their spine.

"I speak only with Yang Xiao Long."

That moment the entire room was silent for trying to comprehend the request. It wasnʻt until Ressler spoke that the tension was broken.

"Who the hell is Yang Xiao Long?"

* * *

"Anyway, I think I might call for the night" Her father.

"Are you sure?" Her father asked her, lowering her arms from her stance." I can go for a couple more rounds,"

It had only been a couple of days since she got her new arm. She did have a fun time breaking it in, but at the same time so did her father, the two have been training all day and she was exhausted. It has been a while since the last time she pushed herself like this, it was gratifying but also very, very sore. But honestly, she felt worse.

"I donʻt doubt it, but it's getting late we havenʻt had dinner yet and I have an appointment tomorrow mourning"

"Fine I will just train on my own then," She told her dad, then started to move to a nearby tree to practice against.

"No your down for the day too. I kind of donʻt want to put out a forest fire again." her dad told her

"It was one time"

"It was also an ecosystem"

Yang pouted, her father was being ridiculous she does not need to rest at the moment. She still has a long way to go, to get back to what she used to be.

"Also" her dad continued "I donʻt want you to strain yourself. I know it's painful but you have to take things slow. Doing too much at once will just burn you out. No pun intended"

"but ..."

"No buts! Come inside I think I have some leftover Meatloaf that we can have. Unless you are not in the mood for something else."

Yang crossed her arms and stared at her father. "I am in the mood for punching something".

Her father thought for a moment. "Okay how about instead of punching trees with your hands, you can punch food with your mouth" He teased, as he walked into his home hoping that his daughter would find it funny. She did not, "You are getting old, Dad. Your jokes are off" she told him as she made her way back to the house. Her dad had already put the meatloaf in the microwave.

"You should probably wash up beforehand" Her father suggested "You have been training all day, and you reek"

"Hey so did you, you were the one who was fighting me"

Her father looked at her and smiled. "I would if you actually got me to sweat"

"Oh hahaha," she mocked her father. She grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower.

As she got into the shower she lamented her situation. Sheʻs has improved since she has started training with dad, but not enough. The months of inactivity had made her aura soft, she doesn't even have the strength to activate her semblance. She needed to be ready in case she ever... had to. Yang suddenly had a surge of pain in where her hand once was. She grabbed the stub tightly, trying to ease the pain but it didn't. She just stood there grunting in her pain as she felt her arm light on fire. The phantom pains were not getting better, and while the robot did its best to numb the pain, it still didn't erase what had happened. Nothing can, After all this time Yang is still coming to terms with her new normal, she was still trying to make it her own but it was still really painful. She waited out the pain as the water dripped over her body. She then finished up her shower and got out.

After she dried off and got into her clothes she walked back down to the living room and see a pile of what looks like old scroll memory chips just sitting on the living room table. "Hey Dad, what is this?" She asked.

"Hmm," her father said poking his head "Oh I was going through the attic earlier today to clean it and I came across a box of old home movies" He told his daughter "these videos go back ages some even back to my time at Beacon, I think I have some of your girls on here too"

"Oh that's actually kinda cool" Yang stated closer to the small mountain of chips on top of the table. She picked some up and gave it a look. Tai vs Qrow Round 4 and Drunk Falling Strategy. Both seemed entertaining in more than one ways, her dad sure did keep a lot of videos when they were younger and no doubt that any one of these had some interesting stories.

"Do you have some of the stuff from when we went Strawberry picking for the first time?" She asked reflecting on the memory.

"Maybe," her dad told her "I am missing quite a bit of chip, I don't know why I didn't keep them all in one place"

"Well that okay, do you want to watch some of them after dinner," Yang asked curious to go down memory lane. Something to distract her from the pain in her arm. Her father cracked a smile, "No no we did plenty of stupid things back in the day, the Last thing I need is my daughter to get inspired." he joked. His smiled looking down at some of the chips "Actually even if I wanted to I can't these chips are too old to be viewed through Scrolls. I was actually planning on going into town tomorrow to have them converted so I can save them on the family drive"

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both Tai and Yang looked at each other. "Were you expecting company today dad?" She asked her father, as he got up looking at the door. "No both Port and Oobleck said that they were busy with Vale I don't know who could be..." he paused as when he open up the door he found a squad of Huntsmen and Huntresses outside the door.

"Umm hello" Tai-yang told the battalion of people outside of his house "I don't think I have enough meatloaf for all of you" A young blonde man walked up to Tai "You must be Taiyang? I am with Huntsmen Beuru in Vale"

"Yeah I think I met you once at the shop, you are running an inter-kingdom Taskforce or something correct? What do you want with me?" He asked. "With all due respect sure we are not here for you, we are actually here for your Daughter is she here?"

Tai looked back into his house and looks at Yang, the two share an equally confused look. "Is there a reason why every huntsman in the kingdom is looking for you Dragon?" Yang just shrugged. Yang popped her head outside facing the tall sharply faced man, in a suit. "What can I help you with," she told him.

"We are gonna need you to come with us" he told her

"I want to speak with my lawyer"

The huntsmen looked at his peers and then looked back at yang "We aren't arresting you"

"Oh ... then what do you want then," she asked

"I am afraid that's classified," he told her. "Its an urgent matter"

"I will grab my things," Her father told the man and started to move back inside. "That's alright sir, we only need your Daughter"

Tai got defensive, no one was going to take his daughter anywhere. What was going on? "You can't really expect me to stay behind when you bring my Daughter to gods knows where"

"She also reminds her dad that she has," she told her father. "Where will we be going"

"Back to the kingdom, we don't have a lot of time"

Yang has never traveled to the Kingdom so fast. She was flown into the kingdom in under an hour, a trip that would normally be 3 buts Reseller had said it was in an emergency. As soon as she landed she was taken straight to the Huntsman HQ in Vale. The old building stood in the shadow of the CCT. She came here on a field trip when she was going to school on Patch, she didn't really like it very much, had a weird smell to it. She never really wanted to work in such a place.

As soon as she stepped in the building she was lead into an office on the top floor. As she walked in it was decorated with plaques from different kingdoms and also degrees from the Huntsmen bored. But in front of her was a not some big wig but a familiar face. Her teacher from school Professor Goodwitch.

"Professor?" Her teacher turned and face her and she gave her a small smile. "Hello Yang, have a seat" she gestured her to sit in front of her on the chair. Yang was still confused, Glynda wasn't using her normal detention voice so Yang was a little taken back by that. Her teacher then sat down on the desk in front of them and just stared at her for a second, and then suddenly took a glance at her metallic arm which made Yang a little bit uncomfortable.

"You seem to be doing well," she told Yang "Almost back to fighting strength I suppose?"

"Yeah you can say that," Yang told her "Though I suppose you didn't fly me back out here at this time of night if you wanted to check up on me"

"No, this isn't a social call. Have you heard of a woman called Raymond Reddington?"

Yang thought about it for a second, the name did seem to be familiar but she could not place it. She shook her head at her teacher, who in return raised an eyebrow and looked over to Ressler who was standing behind Yang eyeing her.

"She is the Concierge of Crime right? I have heard of her. She abandoned her wife and kids for a life of crime and have been hiding from the Kingdoms for about what 60 years?" she asked

"40 more or less but yes, Reddington was once a Huntsmen for the kingdoms, until she betrayed them and became a fallen huntsman and a traitor to Remnant. And until tonight she was the one of the most wanted in the four kingdoms,"

"Till tonight?" Yang asked

"She turned himself in just a couple of hours ago" Said Glynda "just walked through the front doors without a single care in the world"

"Okay that's good but what does that have to do from dragging me away from my home?" she asked still wanting answers for this whole fiasco. "Don't get me wrong she sounds like bitch but I have no connection to the Reddington so why drag me over here."

Glynda and Ressler exchange a look almost like they two were confused by the whole thing which made Yang a little more anxious, causing her arm to tremble just a little.

"According to Reddington she turned himself in to help us in the assistance against another fugitive one that goes by the name Sámek Zimoni who we have reason to believe is to carry out a terrorist attack in Vale" Glynda explained almost as if the very words were stealing the energy out of her body. "unfortunately she refuses to give us any information on the man unless a certain demand is met"

"Okay, I will bite what does she want immunity a plea deal or something? From the many crime shows, Criminals tend to want something along those line" Yang told her teacher

"No, it's not that," Glynda told Yang. She took a deep breath in as if she was trying to calm herself down.

"She wants to talk to you"

Time slowed the moment the words left Glynda's mouth, Yang could not understand what she just said. Her? What did the most wanted woman on the planet want with her? How did she even know about her? What in the world is going on?

"Excuse me? What... why me?"

"We were hoping you would tell us," Ressler told Yang "Considering you seem to be center of things"

Yang bit her lip, holding back an insult against the other blonde huntsmen in the room. She knew exactly what he was talking about, her match during the Vytal Festival. Some had considered it to be the begging of the end of Vale. Clearly, some people thought she had something to do with the school's fall "You think I have something to do with this? Just because of my match"

"It wouldn't surprise me, Raymond has a way with Fallen Huntsmen," said Ressler

Glynda gave Ressler the death stare clearly not happy with his remark toward her student, "Timing of the events aside" She told her subordinate then gave Yang her full attention. "Are you willing to help us or not?"

"Of course, Lead the way," She told her immediately, she wasn't going to give up a chance to help and if Reddington thinks she is going to take advantage of Yang she had another thing coming. She doesn't know anything about Yang. Reddington has no idea what she has gotten herself into.

* * *

"What is this place?" Yang has driven away from Huntsmen HQ to a condemned building alongside Glynda and Ressler the second she agreed. As she got in she was taken to a secret elevator in the back of the building.

"The structure was built over 40 years ago to combat crimes in the inner city as well as unofficial combat situational location" Ressler answered

"Wait so it's a black site?" Yang asked now intreasured. She learned about the secret safe houses that are scattered across different kingdoms.

Ressler shrugged "We call it the post office but yeah."

When the elevator stopped a different world opened up around her. Instead of a crumbling old building was a room wall to wall with monitors and screens all having detailed about every corner of the kingdom. It was something out of a sci-fi movie. She would have admired it more but she was quickly moved to a different part of the building, probably to where Reddington was being kept.

She was right, she was lead into another room in the bunker, a mini control room with one window looking through it she saw an old woman chained to a chair in a metal cage. Then around her was half a dozen guards all have their arms drawn toward the criminal all waiting for an excuse to shoot.

"That's her?" Yang asked Cautiously. Glynda nodded confirming her suspicions.

This was the woman who hid from the kingdom for almost half a century. One look at her and Yang could tell that she was plotting something, not that it scared her or anything. She had her fair share of interacting with criminals she was not afraid of one old woman, but still, something about the lady seemed off to her.

"Hey, if you need anything just let me know," Her professor told her, putting her hand on Yang's shoulder. This freaked Yang out a little bit, she knew her teacher was trying to be comforting but it is weird seeing her act like this too Yang. She isn't used to it. She then slowly started making her way to the door, as soon as she stepped out alarms blared and the soldiers back off and the metal cage that was holding the criminal.

None of these faced the two of them. Both of them just stared at each other as Yang walked toward her. She then grabbed the single chair and sat in front. The two just stared at each other for a while till the old man gave her a warm smile.

"Yang Xiao Long, What a pleasure"

"I get that a lot," Yang told her joking.

This brought a chuckle from the woman like she was laughing at an inside joke "I don't doubt it. You always did have a magnetic personality. Barbers though, if I understand it, are an exception"

Yang shifted in her seat. 'She knows about my hair' she thought to herself. Though anyone at Juniors bar could have told her that so she could have done a little research "Tell me about Zimoni" trying to stay on task, not wanting this old hag any more time of the day. However, she ignored her question and just stared at Yang almost as if she was transfixed at her image.

"I watched your fights" She added ignoring her last statement. "You have quite the fighting spirit, as expected of course. Your father must be proud"

"Is that why you chose me?" she asked, with the ever so hint of a mock "Because I fight good?"

"How's your recovery been?" changing the subject, causing her to flinch a little bit. "Been spending time at home, with family? I haven't seen my family in years"

Yang opened her mouth to retort, but she thought better. There was an attack on the kingdom that is about to take place. She had to get that info out of her and save the day. Then she can come back and beat the hag up for wasting her time. Reddington seemingly took notice and took a deep sigh, disappointed.

"Within the hour Zimoni will kidnap the granddaughter of Atlas General Whiter, an Atlas representative. There will be a diversion of some kind, communications will be scrambled and the girl will be taken. If something is not done within the next couple of hours she will die and Zimoni will be gone. That is what I know"

"And why do you know this? How did Raymona Reddington learn about this plot."

"My dear I built my kingdom on information, it's my trade." she told her with a smile "Doesn't hurt that I am the one that I helped him bypass the Kingdom's security."

Yang took a second to take in all this info, 'that's it, she let everything go at the drop at the hat?' "And I should believe that the word a Fallen Huntsmen? You betrayed your kingdom. Why would you want to save it?"

Reddington began to laugh "I think Torchwick gave you a bad impression on us criminals" then her voice grew sober and lost is warmth "I am more of a farmer than a criminal." Then she stopped herself as if she were deep in thought then corrected her statement. "Though that doesn't mean that I am any less of a liar, in fact, Everything about me is a lie."

As she talked her warm smile slowly began to fade away into something cold and began speaking in a somewhat pleading voice. "But if anyone could give me another chance it's you. The two of us have overcome so much". Yang scoffs to herself. This woman survives on the blood of innocent people, what does she know of hardship

"I mean, look at you" She gestured to her in her cuffs "Abandoned by your criminal birthmother out of weakness and shame. And the women who you thought of as your mother died, leaving your practically suicidal father scared for life, thus leaving you to raise your little sister as a pseudo-mother. On top of the fact that your sister had run off to god knows where in some sense of truth and justice on her journey to Mistral"

Every word that she said was like a knife to her heart. Her body became cold, as she listened carefully to what she said. "How did...How do you know all that?"

"And here you are! About to go out and save the kingdom, to slay a dragon as we used to say it back in the day. I am going to rewrite your infamy, Yang. I am going to make you famous little dragon."

Yang violently stood up from her chair almost knocking it over. Her eyes glowing opened up her mouth to speak but no words came out. She had to control herself from shaking not out of fear, but anger.

How did she know these things? How could she? How did she even know about Ruby's journey? Sure some of the teachers might know about it but why did she? And that information some of it was new even to Yang. The thing about her father? Could it have been true? Was he really that far gone? And her description of Raven was different than the ones she has had before. Her mom has been called many things, but no one ever called her weak or shameful.

And no one, calls her little dragon, not since she was a kid.

She took in a deep breath and rained in her anger her eyes once again turned back to pearl. She glared at the old woman who was all but amused by her reaction and turned back to Glynda's room.

**Author's Note:**

> AN(from fanfic.net): Alright, this has to be the third fic that I start but don't know if I will finish in my lifetime. Also first Blacklist and RWBY crossover on this website so woohoo for me I guess.
> 
> As with my other stories, I have an outline for the rest of the story vaguely mapped out in my head. But unlike the show in RL, I already know the reason that my Red has entered Yang's life.
> 
> So I will try to update this every now and then. I will try to make one chapter an entire episode. I figured that this would be a good start just have the first talking session. So chapters will be longer.
> 
> I will update this when I am able but till then I think I might go back to Code: RWBY after this then I will update Who is Zero, and maybe some other projects in between.


End file.
